harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cast and Crew list
HARPERS FALLS Created and written by: ALBERT GRAY-DEAN with NANCY WILLIAMS WATT KAY ALDEN SHELLY ALTMAN TITA BELL RON CARLIVATI DORAN CLARK CAROLYN CULLITON JANET IACOBUZIO ELEANOR LABINE MATTHEW LABINE THOM RACINA LOUISE SHAFFER COURTNEY SIMON STEVEN UNGREY Directed by BRUCE S. BARRY SUSAN FLANNERY Producers: SHERI ANDERSON JULIE HANAN CARRUTHERS VIVIAN GUNDAKER JACQUELINE HABER PETER MARC JACOBSON SHERI SINGER PATRICIA WENIG Executive Producers: JOHN MAXWELL ANDERSON ELLEN BARRETT JONATHAN MURRAY MILLEE TAGGART Associate Producers: RITA DILLON ADAM DUSEVOIR RHONDA FRIEDMAN Associate Director: BRUCE M. MINNIX Art Director: ALEXANDRA JOHNSTON FRANCINE VERSALIE Cast: Wendy Harper Schneider... GILLIAN WRIGHT Michelle Harper Mercier... PHYLLIS LOGAN Angela Mercier Harper... LAUREN LANE Craig Schneider... SCOTT BRYCE Dylan Harper... GREG RIKAART Adam Harper... ROBERT KAZINSKY Sheila Harper... EDEN RIEGEL Barry Harper... WIL HEUSER Shawn Van der Vlis... DERRICK LEVASSEUR Amelia Stansberry... SIOBHAN FINNERAN Bryan Steensland... DAN STEVENS Shirley Amberson... LESLEY NICOL Delphine Ridgeway... NONI HAZLEHURST Anitra Hollis... CRYSTAL R. FOX Karen Lowenstein... ''FRAN DRESCHER ''Kevin Auschlander... JAMES ZINKAND Lorraine Harper... KHRYSTYNE HAJE Marilyn Harper... RENEE LAWLESS Derek Harper... WYATT NASH Ashley Harper... EMMA BELL Roger Lambert... MARC MENARD Hannah Harper Atchley... ELIZABETH HENDRICKSON Andalucia Slater... ADRIENNE FRANTZ Jonathan Almquist... CHRISTOPHER ATKINS Audraina Almquist... ISABEL GILLIES Kimberly Almquist... ALLISON SIKO Anna Jayne Weatherly-Herington... WENDY MONIZ Anthony Herington... SASHA MITCHELL Nancy Herington... KIM JOHNSTON ULRICH Iris Garrison Bradwell... LESLIE CHARLESON Julianna Ling... SHUKO AKUNE Julia Dannon... LACEY TURNER Andrea Wellington... CARA THEOBOLD Stephanie Senftner... ''TRACY MANN ''Amanda Crofton... LIZ ALEXANDER Cliff Atkinson... JAMES HYDE Jane Whittier... SUZANNE ROGERS Liane Atkinson... FARAH FATH Mark Atkinson... JOHN PAUL LAVOISIER Matthew Abbott... PETER BARTON Joyce Anne Abbott... VICKY ENTWISTLE Viola Whittaker... TELMA HOPKINS Jane Mardrian... AMANDA DREW Steven Jensen... RYAN KWANTEN Lois Jensen... LIZ NOLAN Lucia Jensen... JULIA NOLAN Gen Corwin... PAM ST. CLEMENT Susan Corwin... TRACY-ANN OBERMAN Megan Harper... GINAMARIE ZIMMERMAN Sybil Armstrong... BESS MOTTA Vanessa Harper Erickson... MACKENZIE MAUZY Luke Erickson... JOSH QUONG TART Tanya Strayer... SHERYL UNDERWOOD Aleecia Wallican... TANISHA THOMAS Antonia Sheridan... LYNN TOLER Anita Sheridan... ANGELA ROBINSON Tiffanie Rowlett... JOCASTA ODOM Arnetia Rowlett... ARNETIA WALKER Anne Hamilton... PATSY KING Angela Steinberg... JUNE ANGELA Carla Weatherly... RICKI LAKE Scott Weatherly... AARON O'CONNELL Julia Cannell... APRIL KATHERINE LITTLEJOHN Gisele Franklin... ERIN BRODERICK Claire Welles... KATE FORD Stephanie Whittman... AMANDA BURTON Jocelyn Whittenberg... MICHELE LEE Anne Whittenberg... LINDA HUNT Allegra Whittenberg... LAURA LEIGHTON Ben Whittenberg... BARRETT FOA June Harper... KAREN MORROW Samantha Harper Bennett... EILEEN DAVIDSON Joanna Niewoehner... ARIANNE ZUCKER Dr. Cara Niewoehner... LINDSAY KORMAN Anyssa Lucas Harper-Forson... REBECCA BUDIG Sammy Forson... CHORD OVERSTREET Courtney Sue Forson... BREE WILLIAMSON Ellie Forson... JASMINE ARMFIELD Velda Smithfield... KACEY AINSWORTH Bryan Forson... CAMERON MATHISON Martina Velasquez... GINA GALLEGO Mrs. Berniece Shields... SUNNY ORMANDE Wanda Madison... JO ANNE WORLEY Joliette Manning... CHRISTEL KHALIL Vivienne VanCortlandt... JULIA BARR Zachary Janson... JOHN PARTRIDGE Darren D'Aiterio... JARED PADALECKI Albie Neuenworth... SCOTT MICHAEL FOSTER Joan Neuenworth... ''LOUISE DUART ''Libby Smas-D'Aiterio... CHRISHELL STAUSSE Jason Mitchell... JACK MATTHEWS Astrid McIntyre... ASHLEY JONES Laura Shaw... JACQUELINE JOSSA Valerie Jo Madison... UDANA POWER Gina Bellesario... ROBIN MCGRAW Cassandra VanVoorhis... JOYCE DEWITT Marge Abbott Atherton... THERESA TOVA Judge Arthelle Webber... GLENDA HATCHETT Judge Joanne Campbell... MARILYN MILIAN Judge Alexandra Wheelock... PATRICIA DIMANGO Judge Philecia McNair... TANYA ACKER Camilla Abbott... GINNA CARTER Lyla Ann Amherst... CALISTA FLOCKHART Monica Wentzel... ELLE ALEXANDER Jacqueline Haller... BRITT ROBERTSON Nicholas Haller... JEFF BRANSON Carolyn Haller... AMY AQUINO Audrey Haller... SHIRI APPLEBY Tracy Haller... AMY JO JOHNSON Andrew Smythe... JERRY VERDORN Clarissa Smythe... ERIKA SLEZAK Allison Bartorimo... MARISKA HARGITAY Amy Smythe-Jablonski... PAULEY PERRETTE Cody Jablonski... JUSTIN BRUENING Maranda Castwell Barrett... FELICE SCHACHTER Aaron Atherton... PAUL JOHANNSON Rusty Brown... AIDEN TURNER Jennifer Barrett... CHARLIE BROOKS Aidan Atherton... SCOTT LEE Jeff Atherton... LUCAS TILL Nate Atherton... JOSH HENDERSON Philomena Balducci... RUTH BUZZI Eileen O'Reilly... JENNIFER SALT Sean Balducci... CHRISTOPHER GARTIN Kevin Bradley... JAKE EPSTEIN Maureen Balducci... JOEY VAN PELT Antonio Balducci... JOEL RUSH Brad Atchison... DYLAN NEAL Linda Atchison... MELINDA SWARD Elizabeth Duckworth... ABBY HAGYARD Alexandra Chadwick... JENNIFER GAREIS Dr. Abby Stevenson... KATE RITCHIE Courtney Harrison... JANELLE PIERZINA Erin Theobold... LILY JAMES Elisabeth Fordham Minzell... ANTONIA BERNATH Craig Atchley... JUSTIN HARTLEY Maggie Harper Atchley... TILLY KEEPER Celestina Atchley... FIFI HART Jeanne Buxley... AMANDA MUGGLETON Patricia Wheeler... JO ANN PFLUG Jeff Wheeler... PETER GRAHAM-GAUDREAU Dr. Beth Stillwater... RENEE FELICE SMITH Jennifer VanPatterson-Patten... ERIN CARDILLO Steven Bennett... DANNY DYER Libby Atchison... SURANNE JONES Sharmaine Jones... KELLIE BRIGHT Laura Bennett... ANGELA PIPER Marie Bennett... PATRICIA GALLIMORE Evelyn Bennett... PATRICIA GREENE Elspeth Bennett... JULIE GOODYEAR Maranda Boudoin... JESSIE WALLACE Shane Donohue... MALCOLM GROOME Marla Stanton... ILENE KRISTEN Adrienne Harper... MAREE CHEATHAM Kylie Flynn... VALERIE LANDSBURG Victoria Watkins Jensen... BONNIE LANGFORD Regina Stewart Crowell... DEBBIE ALLEN Anngelique Minzell... RACHEL REILLY AJ Crawford... HAYDEN VOSS Jamie Minzell Crawford... VAN HANSIS Jeff Minzell... JACE AGOLLI Rhonda Whittenberg... JOSIE BISSETT Derick Steensland... CODY CALAFIORE Lorraine Bauerfeld... RAQUEL CASSIDY Serena Bauerfeld... CHRISTINA BENNETT LIND Sharlyn Ames Washburn... ALEXANDRA BRECKENRIDGE Shane Washburn... MARCUS COLLINS Sonya Collins... CORRINE DREWERY Jason Harper... GREG VAUGHN Veronica Harper... SAMANTHA BOND Tim Lexington... ROBERT JAMES-COLLIER Sandra Harper... MARLO THOMAS Taylor Addison... EMILY HARPER Sheila McAllister... MELISSA ARCHER Louise Flandreau... JOY BEHAR Aaron Harper... KEVIN SPIRTAS Marta Srinivasen... POPPY JHAKRA David Macquarie Harper... WESLEY DENING Matthew Harper Jacobson... RYAN STEELE Eric Jacobson... LUKE MACFARLANE Kaia Srinivasen Litchfield... NINA WADIA Marsha Shoemaker... NATALIE CASSIDY Christina Burkhardt... EMILY SYMONS Sharon Langstrom... LYNNE MCGRANGER Madeleine Jacobson... DANIELE DONATO-BRIONES Daniel Jacobson... STEPHEN WALLEM Audra Harper... COTE de PABLO Shawn Harper... SHANE MEANEY Alex Henderson... LINCOLN LEWIS Joan Wentzel... MARLA ADAMS Cynthia Archer... MORGAN FAIRCHILD Craig Archer... STEVEN SABADOS Christopher Mannington... FRANKIE GRANDE Dr. Alicia Mannington... VICTORIA RAFAELI Dr. Jennifer Wallace... DONNA PESCOW Dr. Aja Dorrance... SOPHIE MCSHERA Dr. Fernanda Guzman... RITA MORENO Dr. Ananda Ceruzzi... ANA ALICIA Dr. Faith Warner... GERIT QUEALY Dr. Andrew Steinberg... JAMES BYE Dr. Susan Anderson... LESLI KAY Liz Webster... MAEVE KINKEAD Violet Harper... KRISTEN ALDERSON Lady Carleila Johnston... HEATHER HEMMENS Catherine Whitcombe... PENNY DOWNIE Sarah Fillmore... PENELOPE WILTON Lady Josephine St. Claire... ELIZABETH MCGOVERN Ena Schroeder Yeovil... JOANNA DAVID Sydney Armstrong...ANN MITCHELL Lila Schroeder... MICHELLE DOCKERY Melanie Schroeder... LAURA CARMICHAEL Mikayla Schroeder... JESSICA BROWN FINDLAY Bradley Schroeder... ALLEN LEECH Ian Norwood... BEN HARDY David Arrington... MICHAEL BENZ Jayson Bennett... MATT BARBER Shane Owens... JAMIE JOHNSTON Eric Whitfield Harper...ZACH CONROY Caitlyn Donaldson... MCKENZIE WESTMORE Jonathan Donaldson... JEREMY KYLE Susannah Lucas... STACY EDWARDS Ellen Lucas... MOLLY BURNETT and Starring... Rachel Cory... VICTORIA WYNDHAM Augusta Slater... SHIRLEY MACLAINE and Ardith Bennett... DAME MAGGIE SMITH Music by: SCORE PRODUCTIONS, INC AEOLUS PRODUCTIONS, INC Closing theme: "DOIN' IT ALL NIGHT LONG" Produced by: PATRICK ADAMS and PETER BROWN Performed by: CLOUD ONE Art Designer: AL DELUCA Set Designer: WES LAWS Techincal Director: JAMES ANGERAME Casting directors: JUDY BLYE WILSON JANE MURRAY Stage Managers: ANDY EGER ANN VETTEL LOCKE WALLACE Assistants to the Producers: BARBARA GALLAGHER LORRAINE SEVRE-KENNEY Audio: MICHAEL J. McGRATH Video: VICTOR PAGANUZZI Camera: JOEL ARONOWITZ Hairstyling: IRENE HAMALAIN EDIE PANDA INDIA SPARHAWK SYLVIA SURDU ANN WADDINGTON Costumes: DOREEN ACKERMAN SANDRA BAKER SHAWN DUDLEY Makeup: JONI LAWRENCE AL SCHULTZ Women's fashions Provided by : BLOOMINGDALES and MACY'S Men's wear provided by: BROOKS BROTHERS and MACY'S Active Wear provided by: NIKE Foot wear provided by: FOOT LOCKER Jewelry provided by: KAY JEWELERS; GORDON'S JEWELRY; and ZALES JEWELERS FILMED ON LOCATION IN THE CITY OF BOSTON, MASSACHUSETTS Recorded at: CBS BROADCAST CENTER NEW YORK CITY Senior Producers: BRIGIT JENSEN-DRAKE PATRICIA McMILLEN PATRICIA FASS PALMER Supervising Producer: FELICIA MINEI BEHR Senior Executive Producer: ALBERT GRAY-DEAN Executive in charge of production: BARBARA J. GARSHMAN Administrators of ONtv: DAVID EVAN SMITH SCOTT WILLIAMS STEVE UNGREY Programming Director of ONtv: SCOTT WILLIAMS Executive/Founders of ONtv: RICK COLLINS STEVE FRAME We gratefully acknowledge the people of Greater Boston, Massachusetts, and the office of the mayor and the office of public relations for the city of Boston in the allowance of filming on location. An ALBIEGRAY Production in association with Over the Moon and Over the Falls Productions Incorporated. (Copyright, 2017, by AlbieGray Productions Inc, All Rights reserved) Category:Miscellany Category:HF Personnel